First Meeting
by Team Sonic Forever 4910
Summary: Sorry For not picking a better title, and I suck at summaries. Also Please no flames, I'm new at writing stories. This is sort of about how Sonic and Tails meet.


First Meeting

Chapter One: Prologue

Today was a beautiful day. There were no clouds in the sky, perfect cobalt blue in the beaches of Westside Island. Today was peaceful to the nice people, but soon it was all cut off with a scream. The scream was full of pain, misery, anger, stress, and something else, it was a scream of regret. In the streets of Westside Island the 'nice and peaceful' people would either pass by, cheer on, or doing something else. They, the, people of Westside were not as kind as they are. They are mercenary towards people who are different. That's the life that one boy's life is. People treated him like garbage; they would call him names, beat him up, and make fun of him in any other way. This boy's name is Miles Prower, a homeless fox that has golden fur except in the muzzle, inside the ear area, and in the tip of his tails. Who also has eyes of a sapphire gem. The kit's eyes are full of hope/faith, innocence, yet his eyes were full of many other feelings, but mostly regret. He regrets living, he regrets being different, having two tails. The only sad thing about this fox is, is that he's only four years old. Today he's getting his daily beat up, a group of boys from the ages of 7-16, the group of boys called the Terminators. The name of the leader is Freddie Von Tasters AKA: Hang Nail. A big brown rat with a plain white t-shirt, blue jeans, and big lathered boots.

"P-please! Just leave m-me alone, w-what did I do to you?" whimpered the boy. Signs of worry shown in his eyes and were tears visible. If you look at the boy you're may want to feel sorry for him if you weren't one of natives. The little kit's live wasn't his 'paradise' or 'heaven'. But he managed to survive by eating foods from trash cans and floors, even stealing. But what Miles didn't know was that someone would rescue him from his 'prison' somewhere this week. "Ya know wat ya did? Al ya did wrong was being born! Ya FREAK!" the 16-year-old Hang Nail said with a hiss as he kicked Miles in the guts. Miles didn't scream anymore, he simply flew across the bright green grass, but his face told them everything they need to know. Especially his eyes, sapphire irises filled with pain and fear, pain as old wounds opened up again. Fear as Hang nail came closer and closer to the kit like if he was his only prey. As Miles tried to get up he was stopped by a big lathered boot. "Ah didn't tell ya to get up did ah? Miles per hour!" an ugly laugh was heard from the group. For a second there was a glint of hatred in the kits eyes, oh, how hated his name! "I'm just a joke! Just like my name. Why was I born with two tails?'' the kit thought. "Get him." Hang Nail whispered stopping the kits train of thoughts. "W-w-what." Miles barely choked out for his air supply was being cut off. And with that the 'mob' assailed the young kit. Screams were now being heard which brought in crowds. In the end of their termination, the kit was left in the dirt while the crowd acclaimed Hang Nail and his group. As soon as they came, everybody left the little fox kit. They left him alone, tainted, in a dilemma. "What's wrong with me? Why do I have to be born with two tails? Why can't I be a normal fox? What Did I do wrong? All I wanted to do was to have friends, a family. Is that so much to ask?" the twin tailed fox asked to himself as he slowly stand up (do to his infirmity) and twirled this two tails like helicopter blades. Then slowly flew away to the forest, his home.

Once in the forest the young Miles walked up to the tallest oak and flew up. "Good thing they didn't hurt my tails that much. That's the last thing I need." He thought. When he was somewhere in the top; he land on tangible floor. "I'm back! T-pup! Where are yo-oof!" Miles said before something forced him into the floor. "Bark!" came a reply. "There you are T-pup!" Miles giggled. In front of him was a mechanical dog with fox-like ears, Miles only friend actually. "Come T-pup let's go look for something to eat." "Bark! Bark!" Miles looked at T-pup confused. "Why not T-pup? What's wrong boy?" Miles asked as a mini satellite appeared on T-pups head. "Bark! *whimper*" Miles nod his head, understanding. "Okay T-pup, let's go to sleep then. Is that good for you?" "Bark!" T-pup said as he run to the homemade bed waiting for his master. "Okay T-pup, keep watch *yawn* good night T-pup." Miles told him as he fell asleep. "Yip!" T-pup replied as the satellite still stayed on his head.

*****Somewhere Else******

In the shadows of a building one figure chuckled as he watched in a computer screen, the screen showed a two tailed fox, known to us as Miles Prower.

"It's the perfect specimen I need to use experiments on, a kistune. I'll also be able to test if it will work on my new creation, The Robotizer! Ohohohohohoho!" Said the figure as he drank a cup of tea. "Master, the robots are ready to attack the island. Do we attack now?" "No. Not yet, see that fox on the screen Cubot?" The one named 'Cubot' nod. "I want you to send two of my best robots to kidnap him." "And why is that Dr?" The figure sighed. "Because I don't want that pesky rodent to interfere with my plans, now go get both E123 and E102." Cubot nodded again. "Right away sir." Cubot said as he rolled up into a ball and rolled out the door. "Soon that pesky rodent won't know what hit him! Ohohohohohohoho!"


End file.
